


A Surprise at Bilbo's Party

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Hymen Cleverpants.At Bilbo's party, Sam has a cruel joke played on him by Merry and Pippin; Frodo comforts him, leading to a whole lot more.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	A Surprise at Bilbo's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm not making any money.  
>  Feedback: Yes, please.  
>  Story Notes: I've always loved LOTR, but the story is also in part inspired by Sean Astin's performance as Sam. Can't get enough of that man.

Sam was enjoying the celebration. It was always fun when Gandalf came to visit, and this, being Bilbo's Eleventy-first birthday party, was no exception. As usual, Sam stood slightly away from the dancing and excitement. He was somewhat shy, and always had been. Earlier, his friend Frodo had jokingly pushed him over to a girl named Melena, and insisted they dance. Sam danced a bit, to oblige Frodo, but his heart wasn't really in it. He was more at home on the sidelines, and as soon as he could without being rude, he slipped away from her, and resumed his place off to the side, where he could see the reveling dancers, especially Frodo. Everyone loved Frodo, it seemed. 

Sam felt a tap on his shoulder, which startled him out of his reverie. He turned away from the party to see that it was those two troublemakers, Merry and Pippin. "Samwise, we're going to try to filch one of Gandalf's fireworks; do you want to come?", asked Pippin with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

Merry added, "Just think of how amazing it will be to set one off ourselves!" 

Sam could smell the beer on their breath and declined, with a shake of his head and the admonition, "No, it's never a good idea to meddle with wizards, fellows. Count me out of your plan". 

"Ah, you're a silly mushroom head, Sam! You're never any fun!" Pippin cried. He grabbed Sam about the shoulders and spun him around, pulling Sam's arms behind his back. Sam suddenly felt his belt unfastening, and, a moment later, he felt his breeches get pulled down around his ankles. It all happened too quickly for Sam to do anything about it, and when Merry gave him a light shove, he went flying into the dancing party-goers, tripping over his feet. He landed flat on his face on the dance floor, his generous buttocks on view to the laughing crowd, all of whom crowded around to see and delight in his comically embarrassed state. 

With Samwise's feet in the air, Pippin was free to remove Sam's pants entirely; he and Merry absconded with them, giggling like madmen. They headed off into the night, and Sam was left with naught but his hands to cover the lower half of his body. He stood up, shielding his manhood from view. His cheeks burned with humiliation, as he realized that everyone he knew was there and laughing uproariously at his state, from Lily, who had kissed him out in her father's radish patch when they were very young, to his father, old "Gaffer" Gamgee. Even Gandalf the Grey himself, the great wizard, was smirking amusedly at Sam's predicament. One of the Proudfoots snuck up and pinched Sam's meaty ass, eliciting more guffaws from the rowdier members of the crowd. Hot tears began to well up in Sam's eyes, and he ran from the dance floor, seeking shelter from the raucous laughter in one of the tents. 

But, though Sam hadn't noticed, there was one at the party who wasn't laughing. Frodo slipped away from the throng, and, following his ears for the sounds of stifled weeping, finally found Sam sitting on a bench in an empty tent that had been set up for a skit done by the younger hobbits earlier that evening. The marks of Sam's tears still shone on his cherubic face, and, still hiding the area between his legs, he tensed at the intrusion until he recognised Frodo. 

"Sam, are you all right?", Frodo asked, tentatively entering the dimly-lit tent, "I saw what happened out there". 

Sam's blubbering renewed at the thought of Frodo witnessing his humiliation. "Oh, Mister Frodo", he whimpered, "tell me you didn't... Tell me you didn't see me, well, like that". 

Frodo came to him and patted him on the shoulder. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Samwise. Merry and Pippin were just playing a joke on you. You know how they are- they'd do anything for a good belly-laugh". 

"And now everyone's laughing at me, Mister Frodo. They were all laughing", Sam shook his head, wide-eyed, "I can never show my face in Hobbiton again". 

Frodo sat on the bench next to him, and slowly stroked Sam's back, trying to soothe him, as he said, "Why? Because some people have seen your hindquarters? Don't be silly, Sam. And where are you going to go? You've never even left the Shire". 

"It's not just my rear, Mister Frodo... Some of them saw my... my... well, my...", Sam stuttered. 

"Your member?" Frodo rolled his eyes, but not unkindly. 

"Yes!" Sam said, turning away, "And now everyone will know how small it is. I don't know how I can face anyone again. Practically everyone in the Shire saw it". 

Frodo smiled, and leaned in closer to Sam, who was still covering his crotch with his hands. "I saw it, Sam," he said, secretively, "And it isn't small; trust me". Seeing the trusting look in Sam's eyes, he moved his hand slowly up Sam's thick and hairy thigh, until he got to the impenetrable barrier of Sam's cupped hands. "Come now, let's have a look," Frodo whispered, and slowly the gates of Sam's fingers parted, permitting Frodo entry, and a good grip on Sam's cock. "My goodness, Sam, you're bigger than I thought," Frodo said, grinning. 

Sam closed his eyes for a minute, unable to comprehend the sudden contradictory feelings flooding his brain. He felt some shame, to be sure, but more than that, he was consumed with passion for Frodo. He had never expected Mister Frodo (as he had always called him) to touch him in such a manner. To his horrified shock and secret excitement, Sam's cock began to stir in Frodo's grasp. Aside from juvenile fumblings with Shire girls when they were all very small, Sam had never been touched down there by anyone except himself, and when The Gaffer had caught him stroking himself at the tender age of 14, he had been spanked, and Samwise had never done it again. He felt that he shouldn't be enjoying the touch of another male, but at the same time, his love for Mister Frodo could not be denied. And neither could the tumescence of his penis, which whole-heartedly cast its vote for letting Frodo continue what he was doing. 

"Well now, Samwise Gamgee," Frodo smirked, "I think there's something you've been keeping from me, isn't there?" He began to slowly stroke Sam's quickly growing penis, as Sam closed his eyes. "By the Shire, Sam, you're getting even bigger!" Frodo watched Sam's face carefully, registering his shallow breathing and clear excitement. Sam suddenly groaned, an eerie guttural noise that excited Frodo very much. 

"No, Mister Frodo, this isn't right... I can't do... Oh, that feels good, Mister Frodo", Sam babbled, as a hot flush spread over his body, "I love you, I... I love..." 

"Shush, Samwise", Frodo cooed into his ear, "Just relax now and enjoy it. I love you, too." Frodo slipped off the bench, and knelt in front of Sam. Sam's hairy toes curled as Frodo's mouth enveloped him, and he gasped with pleasure. He'd never known anything could feel so good. At first, Frodo concentrated on the head of his cock, but slowly moved his way closer with each stroke of his warm mouth, taking in more of Sam each time. Sam writhed with savage sensuality; the fireworks in his head seemed even brighter than Gandalf's fireworks outside. "Lean back now, Sam," Frodo said, removing his lips for a moment. Sam, in a daze, did as he said, and, guided by Frodo, turned sideways on the bench, then laid back, his feet on either side. Frodo took a new place at the end of the bench. Sam shivered as Frodo resumed his rhythmic mouthing, adding some caresses of his nutsack, but suddenly sat up in shock as he felt Frodo's finger slide slowly down, about to plunge into his anus. 

"Mister Frodo, no! You're not going to do anything... unnatural?", Sam cried, his eyes wide. Frodo stood up, grabbed Sam's face and kissed him on the lips. Sam could taste salt as his mind whirled. 

"Do you trust me, Sam?" Frodo asked, with intermittent kisses of Sam's neck, "Do you trust me?". Of course Sam trusted him, but this... In some stories of Orcs and Trolls that Sam had heard from his friends when they were children, this sort of thing was torture! To be made into a woman? To have anything up his bum; the idea was scandalous. And yet, strangely appealing, when he considered it would be Frodo doing it. Somehow, that was different. But, clearly, still quite wrong. Sam couldn't speak. Meanwhile, Frodo had unbuttoned Sam's waistcoat, then his shirt, kissing all the while, and, as he exposed more of Sam's flesh, kissed each newly available area. He gave special attention to Sam's large nipples until they stood like soldiers. Sam shivered with a combination of the sudden draft and the distinct sharply annoying pleasure of Frodo's nimble mouth, no longer kissing, but flicking his tongue lightly over his nipples. "Do you trust me, Sam?" Frodo repeated, relaxing his concentration on Sam's chest, and looking deep into his eyes. 

Sam gazed into Frodo's eyes and was almost lost in the blueness there. Frodo was so beautiful. He felt he could deny him nothing. He did trust Frodo implicitly. He knew in that moment that he would go anywhere Frodo asked him; that he would do anything for him. Without a word, Sam leaned forward and kissed Mister Frodo himself, his hands diving for Frodo's belt. He unbuttoned Frodo's breeches, and took them down, exposing Frodo's surprisingly large erection. He marveled at its properties, compared it to his own (not as fat, but a little longer); the first adult cock he'd seen so close, then took it in his hands and, leaning forward, kissed it. He looked up, and saw Frodo's eyelids flutter as a frission of delight ran down his spine. Then Sam made his decision. Unnatural or not, he wanted Frodo to take his pleasure inside him. He lay back again and, lifting his legs up, pointing to the ceiling of the tent, presented his virgin rosebud to Frodo. 

Frodo wasted no time; he leaned over to kiss Sam, not entering him yet, but calming him. "Just relax, Sam. You're trembling". 

"Oh, Mister Frodo, I've never done... I've... I'm scared", Sam said, an anticipatory tremor in his voice. 

Frodo kissed him on the cheek, "Are you sure you want me to do this? I can stop if you want me to." 

This was Sam's last chance to walk away a mostly unchanged hobbit, and he knew it. Tears welled up in his eyes again, as he knew that Mister Frodo cared about him. Then he was ready. "Go 'head, Mister Frodo. I want you to". 

Frodo nodded, and plunged his cock into Sam's waiting hole. The shock was almost too much for Sam to take, and the tears began to stream down his cheeks to his ears. Frodo pulled almost out, then plunged back in. Sam realized Frodo was taking it slowly for him. "Is that all right, Sam?" Frodo queried. 

Samwise gasped, "Oh, it hurts, but it feels good, too. I... Oh, Mister Frodo!" he exclaimed, as Frodo shoved his hard meat inside of him again. "...I've never felt this way, so full, so alive!" And it was true. Sam felt that he'd finally found the piece of his life that had been missing. The part that had never been explained. This was the love he had yearned for. This was the sex that he'd never had time for; and now that it had been discovered, he wanted it to never end. He wanted to stay like this, with Frodo kissing him and riding him, forever. 

As Frodo began to speed up his thrusts, Sam's erect cock bounced against his stomach. Sam reached down and grasped himself with one hand, and, remembering Frodo's tongue, grazed his nipple with the other. Frodo saw what he was doing and smiled, "I knew you'd like this, Sam. I just knew it. Oh, why did we wait for so long?" Pushing temporal regrets aside, Frodo went back to concentrating on filling Sam's tunnel with his long hobbit sausage. 

Sam, no longer crying, realized that if he arched his back slightly, Frodo's welcome invasion felt even better. Frodo was going at a much faster pace now, mumbling, "Samwise, oh Samwise". Sam saw his passion, and wanted Frodo even deeper inside him. Frodo closed his eyes, and Sam suddenly felt different inside, as his guts were flooded with Frodo's seed. 

Sam tried to sit up, but Frodo, after placing a kiss on his lips, lightly pushed him back down and went back to work sucking his cock. It was a matter of mere minutes until Sam exploded in Frodo's mouth, years of his pent-up cream spurting in wave after wave. Frodo did his best to swallow it all, but even so, some dribbled down his chin. Sam, sitting up, wiped it off Frodo's face with his thumb, then, holding his chin, brought his face close for a kiss. Frodo was surprised when Sam's tongue forced its way into his mouth, but then, quite enjoying it, reciprocated. 

When they broke from the kiss, both of them exhausted, Frodo smiled. "We're going to have to find you some pants so you can get home, Sam". 

Sam grinned back snuggling up to him on the bench, "Do we have to go home just yet, Mister Frodo?".


End file.
